1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an automotive air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some recent automotive air conditioners employ a variable displacement compressor in which the displacement can be gradually or continuously varied. Such an automotive air conditioner employing a variable displacement compressor has advantages, as compared with those employing a fixed displacement compressor, of being able to stably control the temperature of the passenger room and being able to reduce shocks on the engine of the automobile attributable to the complete turn on and turn off of the compressor.
In an automobile provided with an automotive air conditioner employing a variable displacement compressor, the engine is adjusted to a comparatively high idling speed, which is unnecessarily high when the automotive air conditioner is in the normal operation, to enable the automotive air conditioner to operate at maximum cooling capacity even during idling of the engine so that the displacement of the variable displacement compressor can be varied to adjust the temperature of the passenger room. Accordingly, the rate of fuel consumption of the automobile during idling is high.